


Ночные визиты

by alameli



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1954404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alameli/pseuds/alameli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чарльз – лунатик, и однажды ночью приходит в комнату Эрика и забирается в его кровать. Таймлайн "Первого класса".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ночные визиты

Чарльз не знал (или знал?), как ему повезло, что Эрик тогда его не убил. Звука открывающейся двери он не слышал, так что проснулся только когда кровать просела под весом чужого тела. Эрик развернулся, занося руку для удара — чтобы по-простому, без мутантских фокусов, обезвредить неизвестного — и в самый последний момент заколебался, еще не различая в темноте лицо, но успев заметить светлую пижаму. Кто стал бы нападать на него в пижаме в особняке Ксавье? Из-за этого секундного колебания вместо удара получился неловкий рывок, и он рухнул на подушку, тут же приподнимаясь, чтобы присмотреться к ночном гостю.  
— Чарльз? — с недоумением спросил он.  
Ксавье повернулся к нему лицом, и Эрик резко выдохнул, увидев, что глаза у него закрыты. Несколько секунд Чарльз будто всматривался в него сквозь веки, так что стало немного жутко, а потом улегся на краешке кровати, поискал на ощупь одеяло, а не найдя, просто приобнял себя руками и успокоился. Теперь в нем ничего жуткого не было — мирно спящий молодой человек в скромной пижаме. В постели своего новоиспеченного друга, почти совершенно обнаженного.  
Эрик откинулся на подушку, потер ладонями лицо. О лунатизме он знал не понаслышке — некоторое время после концлагеря ходил во сне, пару раз просыпался в незнакомом месте. Он привязывал себя к кровати, потому что бродить по ночам в послевоенное время было почти так же опасно, как во время войны. Потом «хождения» прекратились, наверное, потому что прошло состояние тревоги и страха. И притупилась скорбь.  
Его не удивило, что Ксавье ходил во сне. Странно, что оркестром не дирижировал. Его мозг представлялся Эрику шаром, к которому в течении дня стекались миллионы информационных потоков, так что он разбухал до невероятных размеров. Когда еще, если не ночью, представлялась возможность эту информацию сжать, уплотнить, распределить по категориям, как по каталогам в библиотеке — чтобы на следующий день шар не лопнул от избытка данных.  
Какой из каталогов, ненароком соскользнув с полки, привел Чарльза этой ночью в его постель?  
Может быть, он приходил в эту комнату и раньше — может, здесь спали его родители? Или гостила любовница? Хотя... какая любовница ужилась бы в одном доме с Рэйвен?  
Эрик вздохнул. Нужно либо разбудить Чарльза и выпроводить вон, либо оставить тут. На всю ночь. Рядом с собой.  
Нет, это нелепо, несерьезно, и сложнее объяснить утром, чем сейчас. Да что там, уже через полчаса будет сложнее объяснить, учитывая, сколько всего он успеет за это время передумать.  
Эрик встал, надел брюки от спортивного костюма и, обойдя кровать, потряс Чарльза за плечо.  
— Эрик? Что ты тут дела... О.  
Наверное, Чарльз покраснел, в темноте не было видно. А возможно, ничуть не смутился и только посмеется, как умеют смеяться над собой люди, не опасающиеся показаться несовершенными.  
— Эрик... прости пожалуйста, — Чарльз был серьезен. Сел на кровати, осмотрелся, будто в поисках каких-то своих вещей. Встал, торопливо пригладил волосы и, не глядя на Эрика, пошел к двери. — Не знаю, как это случилось.  
— Не переживай, — сказал ему вслед Эрик, — я закроюсь понадежнее, чтобы больше никто не смог прорваться.  
Чарльз не рассмеялся.  
Эрик заснул только через пару часов. Так и не заперев дверь даже на ключ.

 

* * *

На следующий день Чарльз настойчиво извинялся за ночной визит.  
Ответное «ничего страшного» в четвертый раз прозвучало почти как «заходи еще».  
Снова заметив виноватый взгляд, Эрик решил предвосхитить события и спросил:  
— А кто раньше спал в моей комнате?  
— Что? — Чарльз явно удивился вопросу. — Кто спал? Хм, она обычно пустовала, это гостевая комната. Их у нас предусмотрено десять. Не знаю, зачем. Родители не любили принимать гостей.  
— А раньше тебе уже случалось ходить во сне?  
— Давно, в детстве. Способности усиливались, иногда на меня обрушивалось слишком много информации, трудно было заснуть. Рейвен несколько раз находила меня утром спящим... — Эрик затаил дыхание... — в библиотеке.  
— Понятно, — произнес Эрик, чтобы что-то сказать.  
От версии о том, что раньше в комнате жил кто-то близкий Чарльзу, пришлось отказаться. И по ответу не похоже было, чтобы у него имелись какие-то «особые» воспоминания, связанные с этой спальней. Оставалось либо списать всё на случайность, либо... Думать об этом в присутствии Чарльза было абсолютно неприемлемо, тем более, что тот уже внимательно вглядывался в Эрика, и возможно, читал мысли.  
— Да, — сказал тот, отвечая непонятно на что. — Я вряд ли снова побеспокою тебя, хотя, конечно, ручаться было бы глупо, — Чарльз улыбнулся. — Просто закрой дверь на ключ, в худшем случае ты проснешься от того, что кто-то в нее скребется.  
Они рассмеялись.  
Вечером Эрик дверь не закрыл.  
Сидел с книгой допоздна, хотя на самом деле — просто ждал.  
Чарльз явился в час. Остановился в дверях, осматриваясь с закрытыми глазами — будто колебался. Но всё же прошел к кровати и снова устроился на самом краешке.  
— Ну, прекрасно, — буркнул Эрик, захлопывая книгу.  
Хотя какие могут быть претензии? Дверь он не закрыл. Хотел знать, придет ли Чарльз. Еще больше хотел знать, что именно тянет Чарльза сюда. Жаль, что он во сне не разговаривал... Впрочем, в этом у Эрика пока уверенности не было.  
Он задумчиво взглянул на спящего рядом Чарльза. Оставить его тут было так... просто. Выключить лампу и лечь. Заснуть вряд ли удастся — чужое присутствие всегда внушало Эрику чувство опасности, настороженности, особенно когда он был уставшим или сонным, а значит почти беззащитным.  
Он наверняка не выспится — но разве это слишком высокая цена за то, чтобы провести ночь с Чарльзом Ксавье?  
Эрик хмыкнул.  
Но тут же посерьёзнел.  
Настолько ли они близки с Чарльзом, чтобы позволить себе подобную шутку? Он дорожил их отношениями, и хотя между ними было немало разногласий, он раньше никого и никогда не называл другом — а Чарльза уже считал им. И это не казалось ни поспешным, ни неправильным. Однако было немало вопросов, которые казались Эрику незначительными, а Чарльзу — чем-то важным. Проснувшись утром в постели Эрика — отнесется ли он к этой ситуации с юмором или будет оскорблен? Или же?..  
Черт возьми, если бы к нему пришла Рэйвен, с этим и то было бы проще разобраться!  
Он сердито выключил лампу и улегся.  
Утром он скажет, что уже спал. Нет, что еще не спал, но не стал будить, потому что Чарльз ему не мешал. В конце концов, это дом Чарльза. Если нужно, Эрик переедет в другую спальню, а Чарльз займет эту, раз его сюда так тянет. Да, нужно будет это предложить.  
Где-то среди еще пары десятков вариантов Эрик незаметно для себя крепко заснул.

 

* * *

Проснулся он один. Спал, видимо, не меняя позы — чтобы не задеть лежащего рядом Чарльза или не перекатиться к нему ближе. Опасение по поводу чужого присутствия не оправдались, но и подсознательный контроль не был утерян.  
На второй половине кровати постель была немного примята, он положил руку на простынь и почему-то почувствовал разочарование, когда она оказалась прохладной, а значит покинутой давно.  
Избегать Чарльза ни сейчас, ни впредь не входило в его планы, поэтому он спустился к общему завтраку, как ни в чем не бывало.  
Впрочем, до «ни в чем не бывало» Чарльза ему было далеко. Вчерашний виноватый вид испарился без следа. Чарльз уплетал сэндвичи и обсуждал с Хэнком новый вариант костюма для Алекса. «Доброе утро!» прозвучало с привычным дружелюбием, блеску улыбки позавидовало бы отполированное фамильное серебро Ксавье.  
Вот, значит, как?  
Эрик уселся рядом и, намазывая хлеб маслом, тихо поинтересовался:  
— А где же очередная тысяча извинений?  
— О, в этот раз извиняться должен ты, — тут же ответил Чарльз, поворачиваясь к нему и жмурясь от солнечного света, проникавшего через окно.  
— Я? — Эрик замер от удивления.  
Воображение тут же подсунуло пару версий того, что могло случиться. Но он отмахнулся от них, потому что не смог бы забыть подобное.  
Чарльз наклонился совсем близко и доверительно прошептал, с явно слышимым укором:  
— Видишь ли, ночью я замерз.  
Потом он отправился тренироваться с Шоном, а Эрик сверлил взглядом стену и думал, что большего наглеца еще в жизни не встречал.  
Предложение поменять спальни он в этот день так и не озвучил.

 

* * *

Когда ночью Чарльз снова улегся в его кровать, Эрик тихо, но достаточно четко спросил:  
— Чарльз? Ты притворяешься? В какую игру ты играешь?  
Чарльз размеренно дышал и не реагировал.  
Чувствуя себя идиотом, Эрик набросил на него приготовленное заранее второе одеяло. Чарльз счастливо вздохнул, заворочался, закапываясь в тепло поглубже, перевернулся на спину, заложил одну руку за голову, и в такой позе, наконец, замер.  
Эрик наклонился над ним, внимательно всматриваясь в его лицо. Глазные яблоки под веками двигались — что ж, вряд ли это можно было имитировать, а значит Чарльз крепко спал. И видел сны.  
— Что тебе снится, мальчик из дворца? — шепотом спросил Эрик. — Новые мутации, научные споры? Или как ты спасаешь мир? Я бы поменялся с тобой детством. Я бы поменялся с тобой снами.  
А потом он поцеловал Чарльза.  
Мимолетно прикоснулся губами, почувствовал его спокойное дыхание.  
Это было... совсем не так, как ему представлялось. Примерно как целовать труп.  
Эрик чертыхнулся и вернулся на свою половину кровати.  
Пожалуй, он впервые так сильно хотел, чтобы кто-то его хотел. Чтобы оказалось, что Чарльз приходит сюда, потому что испытывает — осознанное или нет, но определенно сексуальное — влечение.  
Пора было поговорить с ним напрямую, но разочарование в случае, если Эрик ошибся, было бы довольно болезненным.  
А главное — не хотелось приносить их дружбу в жертву собственным низменным желаниям. Секс никогда не был для Эрика чем-то значимым. Разрядкой — если она была нужна. Инструментом, открывающим некоторые двери. Он никогда не платил за него, но короткая связь была для него единственно приемлемой, что не всегда подходило его партнерам. Особенно женщинам.  
Однажды он следил за бывшим нацистом (хотя бывают ли они бывшими?), и в течении нескольких вечеров наблюдал за его тайными встречами с любовником. Насквозь пропитанными страхом, но страстными и волнующими. Сам Эрик не был отягощен предрассудками, даже испытывал презрение к ним, поэтому он легко пошел на эксперимент с мужчиной. Ощущения неожиданно оказались ярче, острее. Общаться было проще, партнеры не ждали от него нежности, а если получали ее, то были благодарны, но без излишней пылкости.  
От Чарльза хотелось... пылкости. Эрик отгонял от себя эти мысли. Воображать всё это рядом с телепатом было почти так же неловко, как идти обнаженным по улице. Но он надеялся, что если Чарльз увидит и если даже... не разделит его желаний, то это будет не первая и не последняя интимная мысль, которая случайно открылась ему из-за способностей, и он деликатно промолчит. В общем-то, он и молчал. Деликатно. Лежа с Эриком в одной постели.  
Мог ли у Чарльза быть гомосексуальный опыт? Кто их знает, этих студентов Оксфорда. Гениев и экспериментаторов, ищущих новых ощущений. Чарльзу были свойственна жажда познания и любопытство — возможно, он реализовал их и в чувственной сфере. И, возможно, пока Эрик мучился дилеммой, не нанесут ли его фантазии моральную травму скромному профессору, тот провоцировал его своими ночными визитами, прекрасно сознавая, к чему всё идет?  
Эта мысль была сладкой и горькой одновременно, и Эрик провозился с ней до утра, изредка проваливаясь в неглубокий сон.  
Когда за окном посветлело, он не стал дожидаться, пока Чарльз проснется — не хотелось смотреть, как тот украдкой будет выбираться из его постели. Эрик отправился на пробежку, утренняя прохлада и свежий воздух привели его мысли в относительный порядок, и он вернулся в особняк, приняв решение.  
Чарльз нашелся в кабинете — читал газету и пил чай. Увидев Эрика, он отставил чашку, она звонко стукнулась о блюдце, и этот звук заставил Эрика поморщиться.  
— Эрик, я... — начал было Чарльз, но Эрик поднял руки, прося его не продолжать.  
Подойдя к столу, он оперся о крышку, и посмотрел на Чарльза сверху вниз:  
— Я не знаю, почему ты приходишь. Лунатик ты или притворяешься... я устал об этом думать. Поэтому если ты снова явишься ко мне ночью, Чарльз, — я воспользуюсь этим. Я воспользуюсь тобой. И если это не то, чего ты добивался, если я что-то не так понял, то пожалуйста — просто не приходи. Никаких объяснений и извинений мне не нужно.  
Тишина, воцарившаяся в кабинете, была удушливо-плотной.  
Они еще несколько секунд смотрели друг на друга, и когда Эрик уже решил, что Чарльз ничего не скажет, тот разомкнул губы и тихо сказал:  
— Я тебя понял, Эрик. Я учту твои слова.  
И накрыл ладонью руку Эрика, лежавшую на столе.  
Почти сразу убрал: обоих обдало жаром, и Эрик отступил на шаг, чувствуя, что раскрасневшееся после пробежки лицо покрылось румянцем еще сильнее. Чарльз прижал тыльную сторону ладони к собственной алой щеке и пожал плечами, как бы говоря: а что поделаешь?  
— Спасибо, — просто сказал Эрик.  
Ожидание ночи обещало не быть таким уж тревожным.

 

* * *

Чарльз был так добр и пришел пораньше.  
С закрытыми глазами, но Эрику показалось, что двигался он менее уверенно, чем в предыдущие ночи.  
Повозившись, он устроился на «своей» половине его кровати, лег на спину и вытянул руки вдоль тела.  
Эрик отложил книгу, которую читал, отбросил одеяло в сторону, и уселся на Чарльза сверху, «оседлав» его бедра.  
Тот издал какой-то сдавленный звук и немедленно распахнул глаза.  
— Обманщик, — беззлобно упрекнул его Эрик. — Симулянт.  
— Нет! Только сегодня! — Чарльз, застонав, высвободил ладони из-под вдавивших их в кровать колен Эрика, потряс ими, а потом положил Эрику на колени, только сверху.  
— В это трудно поверить.  
— Я спал, — очень убедительно повторил Чарльз. — И в первый раз мне было ужасно неловко здесь очнуться.  
— А потом?  
— Раз ты не стал меня бить или поливать презрением, я решил проверить, буду ли снова ходить во сне и где проснусь в следующий раз. Вдруг бы я оказался, скажем, в комнате Мойры...  
Эрик стиснул бедра достаточно сильно, чтобы Чарльз почувствовал, как он оценил его шутку. Чарльз крякнул, но продолжил:  
— В то же время, ты смотрел на меня тоскливым взглядом и даже не думал запираться, и когда я проснулся тут снова, то решил довериться случаю.  
— Тоскливым?... — возмутился Эрик. — Ничего подобного.  
— Мне лучше знать.  
— Ты — самый самоуверенный наглец, которого я встречал.  
— Нет, — вдруг мягко возразил Чарльз. — Я не чувствовал себя уверенным. Я не знал, что ты обо всём этом думаешь.  
— Не читал мыслей? — с недоверием спросил Эрик.  
— Не читал. Они могли... сильно меня огорчить.  
Это Эрик очень хорошо понимал.  
Он наклонился и его губы на мгновение встретились с губами Чарльза. Поцелуй вышел чересчур осторожным и коротким, так прикасаются кончиками пальцев к воде, проверяя — теплая или кипяток.  
Эрик отстранился, всматриваясь в лицо друга-почти любовника.  
— Что ж, не блестяще, но всё равно намного лучше, чем наш первый поцелуй.  
— Первый? — Чарльз аж подпрыгнул под ним от удивления. — Какой первый?  
Эрик чуть не застонал от собственного промаха. Раз Чарльз не читал мыслей — о том поцелуе не знал.  
— Никакой, — буркнул он, — абсолютно никакой был поцелуй, я просто проверял, спишь ты или нет.  
— Вчера ночью?  
— Да.  
— Ты меня поцеловал?  
— Да.  
— И только это?  
— А что еще, по-твоему, я мог бы с тобой сделать? — Эрик уперся руками в спинку кровати, навис над Чарльзом и заговорил тихо, четко, с интонациями на грани угрозы. — Как именно воспользоваться ситуацией? Облапать тебя? Подрочить, пока ты спишь рядом? После чего вытереться об эту твою благопристойную пижаму? Трахнуть тебя, чтобы ты проснулся с моим членом в горле — растерянный, испуганный, полностью в моей власти?  
Чарльз тяжело дышал.  
— У тебя стоит, — ласково сообщил Эрик.  
— У тебя тоже, — хрипло ответил Чарльз и потянулся к пуговицам на своей «благопристойной» пижаме. Подрагивающими пальцами расстегнул две.  
Эрик помог с остальными, просто оторвав их от ткани.  
Чарльз шептал «как ты груб» Эрику в рот. От соприкосновения обнаженных тел звенело в ушах.  
Кипяток разливался по их венам.

 

* * *

— Если утром тебя тут не окажется, — сказал Эрик перед тем, как провалиться в сон, — я отрежу тебе яйца.  
Чарльз глухо рассмеялся, щекоча дыханием его плечо.  
— Я хожу во сне, ты не забыл? Вдруг меня куда-то понесет. Мне страшно.  
— Могу предложить тоненькую — почти незаметную и очень элегантную! — цепь вокруг ноги...  
Снова рассмеявшись, Чарльз переплел под одеялом пальцы с пальцами Эрика.  
— Я рискну. Что бы не руководило мной во сне... оно сейчас удовлетворено и слишком устало.  
Они проспали до позднего утра.  
Прежде чем Чарльз ушел к себе переодеться, Эрик успел неслышно разблокировать намертво склеенный дверной замок.


End file.
